


A Cabin of Snowflakes and Candlelight

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cabin Fic, Illyrian Warrior Trials, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowstorms, Wax Play, dom!Azriel, fiiiiiilth, shadows used for nefarious purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: Cass accidentally loses Az's trousers in a snowstorm. There is only one remaining method of keeping warm.Or: Why You Should Not Go Into Snowstorms Naked; A Memoir- By Azriel Azlington





	A Cabin of Snowflakes and Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> New record it's 5am, no sleep, good time to write porn - 11/10, great idea, would recommend to a friend *cough*
> 
> As unedited as Az's filthy dirty talk x may edit after sleep

Snow is fucking everywhere. It dusts their lashes and coats their fingers, soaked deep into every pore of skin and clothing and it’s fucking ruined their boots. Two days of running and killing and hunting for their future high lord through two feet of snow isn’t exactly most people’s idea of fun. But then, Az and Cass have never been most people.

An hour into a heavy snowfall they call it a night and slaughter the two morons who thought they could hold a mountainside cabin by themselves. Clearly, they hadn’t yet heard the rumours of the two elite warriors laying waste to everyone who dared cross their path. It seemed they need to let more stragglers go to spread the word: Do not get in their way. Tell them where Rhysand is. Then run.

“It’s fucking freezing,” Cass hisses as he pries of his boots and pretty much sticks his feet in the lit fireplace it’s so stupidly cold.

“Baby.” Az strips himself of his leathers, shirt, boots, and trousers without even the slightest grimace. He’s endured worse.

“Ice Queen.” Okay - he cracks a smile at that one.

“Always.”

Smirking, Cass delays his own undressing in favor of watching his companion strip. He is a very attentive observer, giving particular favor to studying the glistening of thawing frost upon muscular thighs. Az might be slight compared to him, but he’s hard, carved like a stone statue. Cass is especially fond of the way his hips are dipped with deep grooves sloping in toward his groin, and of the ever so slight knobbly quality to his knees. The Shadowsinger is ever so slightly out of proportion, ever so slightly too defined, too angular, and it’s that razor of imperfection that really fucks with Cass’s self-control.

“Az-” He starts to say, starts to ask like a nice, polite young man.

“I’m going out to grab some more wood,” Az says, ignoring him and his lingering gazes.

“Fuck off. Not like that you’re not.”

“We’re not all big babies like you,” Az teases with a dry smile that is a beautiful thing he reserves only for his brother in arms. Buck-ass naked except for his under garments, he exits into the snowstorm.

Cursing violently, Cass bids the warmth of the fireside goodbye and chases after him, his arms full of coats and leather. “Put something on you fucking moron!” He yells through the howl of the wind. Az doesn’t even look back. “Oh for fucks sake.”

With as much precision as he can muster when he’s half frozen to death, he lobs a pair of trousers at the back of Az’s head. They catch on the fierce wind and disappear down the mountain, out of sight.

At least this gets Az’s attention.

“...Did you just lose my only form of legwear?” He asks, cool, calm, quiet. _Oh shit_ , Cass thinks.

“You were supposed to catch it,” he says meekly, looking after the vagrant leathers. Normally, the idea of Az swanning about in skin-tight underwear and not much else would be very much appealing, but at that exact moment…

“We’ll just have to find other ways to keep you warm,” he says with a grin, because he’s picturing it now: Az, kicking butt with not much on his butt. Az, finally admitting that it’s _fucking freezing_ because his goofy knees have got enough goosebumps to bring down the wall.

“Oh yeah?” Az says cooly. He’s looking at Cass, and Cass knows this look but it’s different. It’s sharper, wilder. Dangerous. He feels his stomach sink, and his cock harden. It’s enough to rip him fast ahead of the games he wanted to play.

Instead, he’s at Az’s side, at Az’s lips, kissing and swearing because they’re in a fucking snowstorm and Cauldron he’s so damn hard. “I want your tight ass on me, right now,” he hisses through gritted teeth, grinding his heated groin up against Az’s bared legs. Ever the composed one, Az just arches an eyebrow and barely responds to the showering of lips and nips.

“Oh? You don’t want to go inside and warm up first?”

Deeming the tease unworthy of a reply, Cass just tackles him into the snow. They’re hot and soaking amongst the melting white, and it’s so cold it sears his skin, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to drown in this utterly infuriating, intoxicating man who fucks him up mind, body, and soul in the best ways possible.

Moaning beneath him, Az’s facade slips and melts with the ice beneath them, and Cass can feel his cock rubbing firm against his thighs as the coy bastard starts arching his back and sliding his gorgeous hips against him. Despite being shirtless and near nude, he seems unconcerned with the weather, focusing solely on locking his deft fingers in Cass’s curls and practically fucking him other his leathers he’s grinding on him so rough.

“Hurry up and take me the fuck inside you dolt,” Az murmurs against chapped lips, looking up at him through sultry lashes. “It’s freezing out here.” Cass should have a thousand witty comebacks for this, but his brains all fogged up from touches and dark-eyed boys with devil smiles. He can only obey, scooping the slighter man up in his arms and carrying him back into the shelter of the cabin.

“Bed, now,” Az orders, unbuckling Cass’s belt as he complies. He doesn’t even wait till they’ve hit the sheets to start stroking his cock, his fingers gentle and loving - for now. Cass knows well how far from gentle his fellow warrior can get.

“Anything else, your highness?” He asks with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

“Yes,” Az says, dead serious. “Strip. Now.” He removes his last item of clothing as Cass hurriedly wriggles out of his sodden trappings, tossing them aside with no concern as to what the hell happens to them. They can both find Rhysand naked for all he cares. So long as he gets to do every manner of sin to the Ice Queen stretched out beneath him, he’ll happily accept anything.

Naked, he leans back down and kisses his royal highness softly atop the forehead. For a moment of almost tenderness, Az cradles his jaw in his palm, stroking his cheekbones the way he does when nightmares keep him from sleep. They don’t speak, just listen to one another’s breathing, heartbeats, the roar of the wind against the cabin walls.

Then Azriel flips them, sharp, and he’s pinned beneath him. Pinned, not only by strong thighs, but by- shadows? He twists his head to observe the black tendrils curling around his wrists and _pulling_ . “If I’m going to have to hunt down our little lording in my underwear, then _you_ are paying the price of it,” Az whispers. It is a quiet threat, but a threat nonetheless, and one that goes straight to Cass’s cock.

“Is this offer limited to only on the mountain or can I extend this to always as well?”

He isn’t prepared for the nails. They scrape hard and _deep_ across his chest, actually managing to draw blood, and _fuck_ does it make his cock ache with want. Quite out of his control, he whimpers. Whines. He wants to get fucked _now_.

“You wanted head, my darling Cassian,” Az purrs, as shadows lock Cass’s ankles so that his legs are splayed apart, his cock rigid and on display. Above him, his wrists are twined together above his head, against the wooden slats of the wall. Az’s ass is rocking tauntingly against the slit of his cock, featherlight, just enough to remind him of how much he’s wanting. His cock slides down to brush his as Az leans over and plucks the candle from its holder upon the bedside. “Allow me to deliver.”

Cass can see it, knows it’s coming, but he’s still not _quite_ ready when the wax drips scalding upon his torso. He seethes, hissing through his teeth. Refusing to cry out.

_Drip, drip._

Against his half-frost burned skin, it scorches like no fire he’s ever played in. Each droplet is its own unique pin-point of pain, searing his skin and vision with spots. Like a babe, he calls out in wordless desperation. And yet worst of all is how much his cock is calling for it.

“Hot enough yet, darling?” Az asks wryly, gazing down at him through lazy, arrogant eyes.

“Again,” Cass hisses, because there is something so fucking satisfying about that burn and he has never been able to put his finger on it.

And as the wax drips, something else happens. His mind slips from recording every moment and thought, and that part of his brain that is always, _always_ analysing whether or not someone is approaching to attack shuts off. All he does is _feel_ , hot and intense and all-consuming. His thoughts break from words and sentences to pure, unadulterated sensations. And even though he knows it _hurts_ , that he is experiencing such incredible pain, it feels like heaven. It feels like freedom.

The shadows loosen. Vanish.

Returning the candle, Az chuckles. “My little dalmatian,” he mumbles, stroking the spots of black wax that spatter Cass’s belly, thighs, neck. Cass barely hears it, still sunk into subspace and beyond words, beyond language. Well-accustomed, Az strokes his jaw and neck until his eyes come back from glazed oblivion, and he is there to meet his gaze when he returns, accompanied by a soft, adoring smile. “Alright, puppy?”

Nodding, Cass fumbles over his words initially, lost in that sweet smile. “Good,” he manages, then his usual cocky grin slips back. “But I still haven’t gotten that tight little ass of yours yet, your highness.” He leans up and nudges their noses together, before playfully nipping at Az’s bottom lip. “And I would hate for it to get cold.”

Moaning at his filthy tongue, Az rocks down against his dick again, but harder this time, exploring, wanting. “I’ve got some-” Cass starts, but Az shakes his head.

“I don’t want it.” He tips his head back and closes his eyes. Cass can only stare in infatuated awe as he watches on, swallowing dryly as Az reaches back around himself and starts loosening his own ass with two fingers, moaning without shame or repression.

When he’s ready, he leans forward and rests his palms atop Cass’s waxy chest, looking down at him. Keeping their eyes locked, he uses one hand to ease himself down atop Cass’s cock, grunting at the dry soreness. It’s slow and takes some working into, but Az only whines in ache for _more_ the rougher they go. Cass understands that sound so very well.

Careful at first, he lifts his hips a little to help ease his lover into it. As Az starts to set a pace, he is more than content just to lie back upon the sheets and watch himself get fucked by probably the single most entrancing man he has ever met.

Az’s hair is in his eyes and dancing against his skin as he tilts his face back and groans, moving faster and harder. He is so _fucking tight_ and the lack of lubricant means Cass can feel every single ridge inside of him and fuck it’s feel almost too intimate, going this slow and yet so deep in against his bare skin, nothing between them. Nothing at all.

As the pace picks up his sits up, scooping Az closer to him so they’re forehead to forehead, gasping together. Az’s nails dig deep into his back, and he’s fucking his mouth with his tongue and teeth like he could drown in those bruised lips, and what a way to go what would be. He couldn’t think of anything better, nothing more than this. Those small whimpers. His hot, roughsoft skin. Their breath, racing together.

Cass comes first, because how can he help himself when Az is moaning like _that_ , and it’s his hot cum slicking up between them that drives Az over the edge, so he’s biting deep and desperate into Cass’s broad shoulder. Nails clench, hold, then slowly release, till there’s a mess of wax and cum mixed between them and they’re panting, laughing, and gasping warm together. Once he’s freed of Cass’s cock, Az nestles himself in closer still. He cradles the other’s head in his hands, resting their foreheads together like sweethearts. “I love you,” he murmurs, his words hot against Cass’s skin. “My wonderful Cass.”

Rolling his eyes in jest, Cass feigns exasperation before giggling like a little girl, because he can’t help it, Az makes him goofy. He swears, he’d be serious and functional if it wasn’t for him. “I love you too, my Queen.” He plants an affectionate kiss upon his lover’s temple, and holds him close a little while longer. “Even if you swan off into snowstorms naked, and are entirely, utterly mad.”

“Well then, if you love me,” Az says softly, bringing their lips together. “I guess we can be mad together.”  

**Author's Note:**

> ps az's surname is 500% Azlington i will fite the world on this


End file.
